Destruction of Obsession  VF
by For Star'rs
Summary: Quand Christine tourne le Scorpion, sa vie change à jamais. Liée par les voeux qu'elle a fait devant Dieu, elle ne peut se réjouir de la vie qu'elle a choisie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'Erik n'est pas le seul monstre sur Terre. E / C, Leroux
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction basée sur l'œuvre de Leroux ; fiction écrite par KittyPimms , traduite par For Star'rs , corrigée par kakashi. gk**

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait fait. Le Scorpion lui procurait un sentiment de chaleur entre ses mains alors même que l'air glacial des sous-sols la refroidissait jusqu'aux os. Le fait qu'Erik paraissait totalement désintéressé face à la situation ne ne rendait en rien la réalisation subite et horrible de ce qui c'était passé moins brutal. <em>Qu'ai-je fait?<em>

Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle avait le choix, que si elle ne voulait vraiment pas être liée au monstre, elle n'avait tout simplement qu'à tourner la Sauterelle pour pouvoir s'échapper. Dans son égoïsme enfantin, elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'être libre de toutes décisions. Mais si elle écoutait ses désirs, tant de gens auraient à mourir à cause de lui, à cause de cet ange, à cause de cet homme, à cause de ce _démon_ qui n'aspirait qu'à avoir _sa_ femme vivante. Elle pleura pour qu'on lui indique quelle décision prendre, et la réponse lui fut finalement donnée par le lointain écho d'une voix , alors même que l'horloge sonnait la fin du terrible ultimatum d'Erik. _Soit une bonne fille, Christine._

C'est ainsi que, déterminée, elle avait tourné l'arachnide en bronze jusqu'à ce que les bruits d'eau puissent recouvrirent le son de ses sanglots. Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom frénétiquement répété, ses lamentations se changèrent en prières pour son bien-aimé Raoul et pour l'homme insensé qui avait essayé de l'aider. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle. L'ange déchu l'avait prise et comptait la garder pour lui seul, aussi bien qu'aucun aucun être mortel ne pouvait espérer la sortir des longs doigts morts qui la tenaient prisonnière.

La folie du fantôme était bien supérieure à celle de Christine. Auparavant livrée à elle-même, cette dernière avait tenté de créer un troisième choix, un choix qui permettrait aux innocents de vivre, tandis qu'elle, avec son âme et son cœur intactes, ne serait plus la principale victime. Mais il l'avait rapidement rejeté, remplissant la tête de la pauvresse avec son insupportable voix, et l'accusant maintes et maintes fois d'être fourbe. Après sa tentative de mettre fin à ses jours, il la lia à une chaise, tant et si fort que ses mains délicates commencèrent à s'engourdir au bout de seulement quelques minutes. _Les choix_. Elle n'en avait plus vraiment eut depuis un moment, et il ne restait dorénavant que des décisions déjà prises et les conséquences d'actes irréfléchis.

A présent, les yeux dorés étaient rivés sur elle, qui s'agenouillait piteusement. Saisissant le bas du pantalon finement taillé de son geôlier, elle mendiât pour la survie des deux hommes. « Pourquoi Christine aurait-elle besoin d'un prétendant alors qu'elle a déjà un mari aimant ? » Était-il donc cela? Était-il son mari? La simple pression de ses paumes sur une figurine d'insecte l'aurait lié à cet... homme, pour toujours? Peut être cet acte de bonté envers la créature difforme suscitera la compassion de celle-ci afin que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne décède pas de noyade? La jeune fille jugea donc qu'elle devait sacrifier le dernier vestige de sa liberté pour son tendre amant.

« Erik, Erik _s'il te plaît_. Ne fais-tu pas confiance à ta femme? J'ai choisi le scorpion! Je _t'_ai choisis! » Il s'arracha brutalement de l'emprise de la diva et se mit à arpenter rapidement la salle, marmonnant des propos incohérents avant de retourner devant le petit corps proscrit par terre. «L' épouse d'Erik ne lui a donné aucune raison de lui faire confiance! Même maintenant, quand elle devrait être en train de lui montrer son plaisir de lui être marié, et sa volonté de devenir une heureuse petite épouse... elle ne fait que regarder Erik _en larmes _pour son amant! »

Christine ne pensait pas que ses sanglots pouvaient devenir plus malheureux, mais tout comme cet homme qui avait tant déchainer sur elle sa colère et ses frustrations, elle sentait la perte de bon sens la quitter une fois de plus. Elle n'avait que seize ans. Il voulait une femme, et elle ne savait qu'être son élève, rien de plus. Il n'y avait que peu de mariages à l'Opéra, seulement des aventures ici et là. Sa mère était morte il y a si longtemps que l'innocente créature n'avait aucun souvenir de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père. Alors Christine ne fit rien, à part pleurer comme l'enfant qu'elle était, jusqu'à ce que des chaussures en cuir poli s'immobilisent sous son regard.

« La pauvre petite femme d'Erik doit être fatiguée après son mariage, et il est du devoir de son mari de surveiller sa santé. » Et tout à coup, sans que Christine ne puisse dire d'où il provenait, un flacon se retrouva contre ses lèvres. Elle ne voulut même pas lutter: ayant déjà manqué de mourir une fois cette nuit, elle se dit qu'une seconde fois ne ferait pas de grande différence.

Au premier abord, la malheureuse jeune femme ne ressentit pas les effets de la drogue. Au contraire, elle se sentait même bien, si on excluait évidemment ses yeux brûlants et sa tête rendue douloureuse par le flot constant d'émotions diverses. Mais si à un moment elle fut lucide , à peine une seconde plus tard, elle ne pouvait plus que vaguement percevoir l'ombre d'Erik tandis qu'il l'enveloppait dans son manteau de noirceur, la portant dans ce qu'elle supposa être sa chambre. Allaient-ils consommer leur mariage aujourd'hui? Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en inquiéter. Après tout, c'était peut être mieux pour elle qu'ils fassent _ça_ quand elle n'était pas elle même. Elle n'aurait pas à sentir sa chair froide et cadavérique contre sa jolie peau pâle. _Oh mon Dieu_.

Pourtant, dès que son corps fut posé sur le dessus de lit, il se leva et partit, la laissant seule dans la pièce sombre en proie à ses pensées embrouillées.

-X-

Christine n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir. Son crâne la faisait encore souffrir et sa vision était totalement floue alors qu'elle tentait d'analyser les alentours. La dernière fois qu'elle était restée avec Erik, elle lui avait demandé s'il aurait la gentillesse d'ouvrir la porte de façon à laisser passer un mince rayon lumineux. C'est un fait, elle n'avait jamais été friand de l'obscurité, surtout que le manque d'éclairage dans la pièce en disait long sur l'état d'esprit de l'homme.

Cherchant à tâtons autour d'elle une table de nuit, elle trouva par hasard une petite boite d'allumettes et alluma une bougie de ses doigts tremblants. Sa chambre était restée intacte. Une tâche de sang qui décorait un pan d'un mur, ainsi que d'autres traces visibles témoignaient de sa folie suicidaire de la veille. L'autre côté du lit étant froid et les draps lisses, elle en conclut que son _mari _n'avait pas... profité d'elle.

Elle était lâche. Il était évident qu'elle aurait à quitter sa chambre à un moment ou à un autre, mais Erik lui avait toujours promis que cette pièce serait serait son sanctuaire, un lieu où elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sauf mourir. De telles pensées n'étaient pas dignes d'une chrétienne, elle en était consciente, et son père en aurait été horrifié s'il l'avait su. _Oh Papa._

De son vivant, son père l'emmenait autant que possible à la Messe du Dimanche, à la fois pour l'acte religieux bien sûr, mais aussi pour la musique. Lorsque l'orgue à tuyaux remplissait les murs de pierre de l'église, de la cathédrale, ou de la chapelle dans laquelle les Daaé se trouvaient, l'âme de la fillette s'envolait pour voir les notes sacrées dans toute leur magnificence.

Erik ne pouvait pas être son mari. Il n'y avait eu précédemment ni vœux, ni sacrement et encore moins de prêtre. Il avait proclamé l'aimer, la désirer, et pourtant, il avait anéanti les souhaits de sa fiancé dans des accès de rage démoniaque . Ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour est un simple geste ou une douce parole échangée avec son Raoul, dont le sourire timide rempli à chaque fois son estomac de papillons , et dont les belles promesses sont si agréables.

Pour tout cela, elle se promis intérieurement de garder sa pudeur. Dans l'esprit d'Erik, elle était sa femme, mais ils n'étaient pas mariés à l'église, et il était donc impensable de permettre à toute action inappropriée d'avoir lieu. Si seulement elle avait compris quelles étaient les intentions du malheureux. On sentait du désespoir quand Erik la touchait, et ce n'est pas là un apport que l'on peut légitimement attendre de l'amour. Et pourtant, bien que son cœur ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne parvenait pas à le détester. Elle ne _pouvait _pas le détester.

En effet, quand il n'était pas perdu dans un tourbillon de colères infernales, il demeurait tout de même son Maestro, son guide, tant et si bien que la sensible jeune fille se perdait dans les délicieux méandres de cette resplendissante magie qu'il lui offrait aussi simplement qu'un bouquet de roses fraîches. Alors sa tristesse était la pire chose qui soit. Comment serait-il possible de se montrer à ce point cruel pour haïr l'être infortuné qui mendiait à ses pieds, implorant ne serait-ce que pour un peu d'affection et cherchant la rédemption.

Quand elle quitta sa chambre, Christine ignorait à quelle façade d'Erik elle aurait à faire. Et elle ne fut pas plus avancée quand elle distingua la silhouette assise, apparemment calme, de son sinistre soupirant qui lisait un livre. Sitôt que ses pupilles jaunes et perçantes se levèrent pour observer son arrivée, la fébrile jeune femme voulu se retirer dans son havre sécuritaire.

«Ah, elle est réveillée ! Est-ce que la petite femme d'Erik a faim? » Son ton continuellement détaché suffisait à l'avertir de la dangereuse instabilité de la terre qu'elle foulait. Elle souhaitait l'informer du fait qu'il devait encore se référer à elle en tant que _m__ademoiselle_, mais devant les éclairs qu'elle recevait pour son manque de réponse, sa timidité l'envahit.

«Je voudrais bien prendre le petit déjeuner ... Erik .» Le rire sans humour qui jaillit de ses lèvres mal formées la fit tressaillir et reculer, ce qui lui valut un autre regard foudroyant.

«Si vous vouliez prendre le petit déjeuner, ma chère, Erik craint qu'il aurait fallut vous réveiller plus tôt que cela. Le dîner serait plus approprié à présent. » Un moment, alors qu'il continuait de la fixer de sa posture immobile, elle craint de subir à nouveau sa fureur. Mais finalement, après avoir brièvement analysé la cantatrice, il disparut vers la cuisine

Christine le suivit prudemment, en partie par peur de le contrarier davantage en se réfugiant dans sa chambre, mais surtout parce que son subconscient lui rappelait la drogue qu'il l'avait contraint à boire la la nuit dernière. Rien ne suggérait qu'il n'allait pas recommencer maintenant.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fait un pas dans la salle, Erik avait déjà remplit un verre de Merlot et préparer le pain et les fromages. Il se servit à son tour une coupe puis s'installa sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle de la jeune dame. Soudainement affamée par le manque de nourriture de ces derniers jours, Christine dévora la plupart des aliments avant de croiser les iris ardentes de son voisin.

«Je ... vous remercie pour le repas. » Elle se sentait fière d'avoir réussi à garder une voix presque sereine, alors qu'en vérité elle était intérieurement bouleversée.

«La femme d'Erik croyait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas la nourrir ? » Bien qu'Erik ait replacé son masque durant son sommeil, Christine pouvait clairement voir l'horreur et le dégoût qui luisait dans ses yeux. «Je prendrai toujours soin de toi, ma Christine».

Légèrement accablée par sa précédente présomption, Christine commença à jouer avec les miettes restantes sur le bord de son assiette. Refusant de voir son _mari_ en face, espérant ne jamais avoir à affronter ces émotions contradictoires encore une fois, elle se demanda combien de temps devait-elle encore rester à table avant de pouvoir fuir dans sa pièce privée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable? Il l'avait attaché, les marques qui encerclaient ses poignets en étaient les preuves irréfutables, quand à ce qu'il avait fait à Raoul ...

Horreur. Des larmes brûlantes de colère obstruèrent sa vision tandis que la rage consommait son être. Elle avait pris de la nourriture de ce... _monstre infâme_... et n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'était devenu son cher Raoul...

«Christine.»

Elle ne supportait pas le son d_e sa _voix, alors que Raoulavait peut être péri de l'autre côté du mur en pierre, peut être n'était-il plus qu'un cadavre pourri similaire à son père.

Elle suffoqua subitement devant le vif déplacement d'Erik, dorénavant accroupi devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et ne s'était pas préparée à la vue des doigts minces qui avançaient lentement en direction de sa joue. Son prénom fut aussi doux qu'une brise, Erik se délectait de chaque syllabe avec une telle vénération que Christine en fut effrayée.

« Tellement belle ...» Il se raidit un peu et retira sa main. « Vous n'avez plus faim? »

«Je ... je crains d'avoir perdu l'appétit." Elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder, trop occupée à débattre avec elle-même. Oserait-elle lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé hier, après son couché ?

Erik se redressa si rapidement que la jeune femme fit grincer la chaise en acajou, espérant pouvoir disparaître dedans afin qu'elle n'ait pas à affronter ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Est-ce parce qu'Erik t'as touché... Te repousse-t-il donc tant que cela? Ou peut être que Christine a trouvé une nouvelle manière de quitter Erik, en se laissant _mourir de faim_? Eh bien, Erik ne le permettra pas! Il nourrira sa Christine, sa _femme vivante_, et elle ne pourra jamais, jamais le quitter! »

Prise d'un élan de courage surprenant, elle se leva pour être à seulement quelques centimètres de la poitrine haletante d'Erik afin d'affronter son regard, les deux tout aussi furibond l'un que l'autre.

«C'est parce que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de consommer des plats préparés par les mains qui ont assassiné Raoul! »

Erik était calme. Trop calme. Lorsque le déchaînement de la suédoise fut terminé, la réalisation de son emportement la prit de court. Erik siffla, puis l'attrapa férocement. Ses poignets encore sensibles étaient à présent très douloureux. Ce qui était autrefois des larmes de colère se muèrent en larmes de peur. Peur de sa colère et de ses conséquences.

«Ne mentionne _plus jamais _le nom de ce garçon. » L'ordre était ponctué par de violentes secousses ô combien douloureuses pour ses articulations – certes pas assez fortes pour les lui briser mais tout de même assez puissantes pour faire dégénérer les pleurs en sanglots impuissants.

« Il semblerait que je ne t'ai pas donné suffisamment de preuves de notre mariage. Est-ce cela que tu veux ? Une cérémonie avec un prêtre nous faisant jurer solennellement nos vœux devant _Dieu_? » Il crachait quasiment sur les mots. « Christine ne traite pas son mari comme tel. Peut-être qu'elle ne le _considère_ pas ainsi. C'est pourquoi Christine n'est pas une _bonne épouse_! »

Mais elle essaierait, si cela signifiait qu'il allait la libérer, arrêter de la blesser et stopper sa folie destructrice. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un véritable mariage. Des preuves concrètes lui étaient nécessaires, comme la déclaration officielle d'un prêtre assurant qu'elle était belle et bien sienne aux yeux de tous car elle était _incapable_de croire que ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière pouvait constituer un mariage.

Apparemment insatisfait de l'absence de réplique de Christine, Erik resserra son emprise de manière cette fois insupportable.

« S'il vous plaît Erik, _s'il vous plaît_, je serai une bonne épouse! Alors, _par pitié_, arrêtez de me faire du mal! »

Bien qu'il y ait peu de force dans le geste qui la libéra, elle tomba tout de même sur le sol et frotta doucement ses poignets lancinants de façon à les soulager.

« Erik ne blesserait jamais sa Christine, » l' informa-t-il avec une certaine fougue. « Christine doit se tromper. » Il la regarda pensivement un moment tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait des nouvelles accusations qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus. « Erik comprend que tu puisses être confuse. » Son visage se calma légèrement puis il se baissa à terre. « Je te pardonne de ton insinuation. »

Ses geignements sans fin n'étaient évidemment pas les excuses qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle recula quand il s'accroupit devant elle, gagnant un autre regard assassin avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle, qui criait, puis ...

Sa poigne était douce quand il prit une de ses mains violentées dans les siennes, soulevant soigneusement sa manche afin qu'il inspecte l'état de la pauvre chair. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un si triste soupir, un mélange entre un sanglot et un gémissement. Il apporta ensuite la peau sensible à ses lèvres mortes et la baisa. Comme elle détestait cela - qu'il pose ses lèvres fraîches et apaisantes sur elle, la faisant souhaiter, à son insu, qu'il les laisse là plus longtemps.

Trop tôt, ou peut être trop tard? Les pleurs d'Erik ne devinrent plus que de faibles reniflements accompagnés par le tremblement de ses épaules, et elle se retrouva soulevée en l'air. Des souvenirs obscures, composés de tunnels sombres et de César lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, Erik l'emmena juste dans la chambre, où les draps étaient bien entendue froissés, et la plaça tendrement contre les oreillers.

Elle pensait qu'il s'en irait après, mais à peine eut-il quitté la pièce, il revint avec un petit bol rempli de ce qui semblait être de l'eau et un chiffon blanc. Plus délicatement que jamais, il releva la dentelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignent son coude, et commença à laver les endroits rougis tout en déballant une profusion d'excuses.

Christine ne savait pas quoi penser. Bien qu'il était celui qui l'avait faite souffrir, qui avait blessé _Raoul_, cet homme possédait un petit côté attachant. C'était cette partie qu'elle avait appris à aimer durant toute son enfance, et qu'elle regrettait beaucoup, même maintenant. Mais il lui avait trop fait peur, lui avait menti trop souvent pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il avait prouvé que ses désirs à elle n'avaient pas d'importance pour lui, que la volonté d'autrui ne comptait pas. C'était_ sa _volonté seule ce qui comptait.

«Ma très chère Christine. Tu es une bonne fille. » Erik avait apparemment suffisamment nettoyé sa peau, étant donné qu'il plaça le tissu sur sa table de nuit, mais il prit en échange ses mains avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de s'écarter. Elle souhaitait vraiment s'éloigner, mais il avait l'air si suppliant, si piteux qu'elle resta telle une statue.

« Erik, il n'avait pas ... _Je _n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. » Oh ses yeux, comme ils brûlaient son âme pure! « Je vais te donner un mariage, Christine. Nous serons unis par un prêtre, et tu porteras ta jolie robe blanche, et Erik jure - _Je _jure que tout ça ne se reproduira jamais. Pas à ma gentille petite femme».

Elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Pourtant, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'allait devenir Raoul, ni même elle, mais Erik était si gentil, ses yeux si touchants, et ses serments si sincères …

Sa tête s'inclina, et avec des larmes dans les yeux, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Erik lui baisa les paumes avec énormément de ferveur, des larmes remplissant ses yeux scintillants. Il courut hors de la pièce sur un simple 'bonne nuit' pour faire les préparatifs. Il ne restait plus qu'elle seule avec rien d'autre que sa douleur atténuée, et le silence de la maison du fantôme . L'atmosphère était oppressante autour d'elle, comme une fumée épaisse dans laquelle Christine se sentait perdue, abandonnée avec une seule pensée errante dans son esprit ...

Qu'avait-elle fait?


	2. Chapter 2

Christine ne se rappelait plus s'être endormie, mais peut-être était-ce là un effet de ce qu'Erik lui avait administré la veille. Ou bien peut être n'avait-elle pas dormi aussi longtemps qu'elle le pensait...Par conséquent, sa prise de médicament ne daterait que de quelques heures et non pas d'une nuit entière. Dans sa chambre, elle ne trouva aucun objet susceptible de lui donner l'heure, tout renseignement étant étroitement lié aux caprices de l'homme masqué. En tout cas, elle ne se sentait plus fatiguée. Quand elle regarda vers la porte close, elle vit la lumière s'infiltrer en dessous, Erik devait être de bonne humeur.

Néanmoins, Christine ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Il lui avait auparavant promis un mariage, un mariage qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, un mariage dont elle ne voulait point. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne voulait pas vivre de façon pècheresse avec un homme, mais se marier avec Erik signifiait qu'elle donnait son consentement à la fois pour cette union sacrée, mais aussi pour la consommation ultérieure. Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'épousait? Pour entrer dans son lit? Et que sous-entendait cela, coucher ensemble?

Mme. Giry était une personne très prude et même lorsque Christine avait eu une liaison éphémère avec Raoul, la vieille femme n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de révéler à la demoiselle les secrets du lit conjugal. Étant une vertueuse jeune fille chrétienne, elle savait qu'être intime avec un homme hors mariage était le pire des crimes, mais cela ne l'aiderait nullement à répondre à la question fondamentale de ce qu'était un mariage consommé. Raoul l'avait embrassée, passé ses mains sur ses épaules, caressé ses cheveux, mais c'était là, la limite de leur relation physique.

Elle souhaitait pouvoir parler avec Erik. Pas de manière brusque, comme lorsqu'il était en colère, mais de façon posée, afin qu'il lui explique clairement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas forcée de fuir chacun de ses mouvements, craignant ses intentions non-dites. Christine n'était pas conditionnée à la solitude. Déjà petite, lorsqu'elle voyageait avec son père , celui ci était constamment en train de la cajoler avec amour, au lieu de lui offrir des cadeaux matériels et sans réelle valeur, lui apprenant l'importance des relations humaines dès son plus jeune âge. Une fois rentrée à l'opéra , la présence constante d'autres danseuses ne la laissait jamais seule bien longtemps, et elle avait vite pris l'habitude d'être constamment entourée de bruits et de mouvements. Mais ici, exilée de toute autre présence humaine que l'homme à la santé mentale douteuse, le silence menaçait de l'engloutir.

Incertaine quant à la venue d'Erik, Christine, toujours dans sa robe inconfortable, décida de se retirer dans la salle d'eau pour réfléchir au tournant que sa malheureuse vie prenait. Une fois dépouillée de tous ses vêtements, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une dernière fois les traces invisibles de Raoul sur sa peau. Elle eut du mal à les effacer, et bien qu'elle se disait que l'eau ferait aussi partir le doigté du fantôme, son cœur se brisa en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais de tendres caresses innocentes de son bien aimé.

Et elle poursuivit sa toilette, nettoyant ses cheveux à l'aide de savons mousseux et pleurnichant à la douloureuse vue de ses poignets. Ils n'avaient pas semblé si marqués la veille. Bien que les intentions d'Erik furent bonnes, les cordes, qui lui avaient entaillé l'épiderme, conjuguées avec l'emprise impétueuse de l'homme, qui lui avait coupé la circulation sanguine, offrirent un désastreux spectacle à la jeune femme qui découvrit ses bras vilainement blessés.

De sombres pensées rongeant son esprit, Christine jugea plus sage de quitter le bain pour se peigner les cheveux et s'habiller, d'autant plus que l'eau était maintenant devenue presque aussi froide que l'air ambiant. Elle se planta devant le miroir placé dessus du lavabo, et observa longuement ses traits. Elle fut surprise de voir que, malgré les événements tragiques survenus lors de ces derniers jours, son reflet paraissait presque normal. Certes, le miroir, qui pour des raisons légitimes était le seul de la maison, révélait de sombres taches sous ses yeux mais, les nombreuses larmes versées n'avaient pas érodé son apparence. Elle avait l'air triste...oui...mais elle était toujours la même. Décidément intriguée par ce sujet, la jeune femme repensa au dit mariage et se demanda à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois son doigt ceint de l'anneau sacré.

Une fois sûre d'être sèche, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose de plus approprié à porter. Approprié à quoi? Elle l'ignorait. Christine n'avait pas encore vu Erik et peut-être avait-il oublié toute cette histoire de mariage. Accompagnée de ce dernier espoir insensé, elle opta pour une robe bleue pâle dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes. La jeune femme avait fielleusement choisi de se couvrir d'une couleur douce et agréable pour obtenir la gentillesse de son geôlier.

Contrairement à la veille, elle décida d'aller ranger sa prison, ce qui pourrait retarder l'inévitable rencontre de quelques temps. Hélas, la salle fut rapidement aussi propre que possible, mis à part les taches de sang sur le mur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à enlever.

Quand elle partit explorer le salon, elle ne trouva nul part Erik. La demoiselle ignorait ce que cela signifiait. Ne souhaitant pas être surprise, elle entra prudemment dans la salle à manger et, enfin, dans la cuisine. Ce fut là qu'elle trouva l'homme masqué, visiblement habitué aux tâches ménagères. Il faisait bouillir de l'eau et mettait en place un assortiment de pâtisseries sur un plat en porcelaine de chine.

«Christine, comme tu es coquine de te réveiller avant qu'Erik soit fin prêt! Il n'a besoin que de quelques minutes de plus. »

Christine était abasourdie. Il la taquinait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à l'encontre de ce nouvel Erik, elle qui avait déjà quelques difficultés à faire face à ses autres personnalités. D'abord son Ange, la Voix, puis Maestro, pour finir en homme fou... cet homme préparant des petits gâteaux était-il bien son futur-mari?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par ce dernier qui, tout en attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de la pièce, avait apparemment terminé ses préparatifs, le petit-déjeuner étant maintenant généreusement garni de confiseries en tout genre et de thé. Se méfiant grandement de ce changement d'attitude, elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, puis prit place à table.

Erik déposa le plateau et commença le service. Une tasse remplie de thé, une cuillère de crème, et deux sucres : son mélange préféré. Quand elle avait été forcée de rester avec lui il y a quelques temps, il lui avait interdit de prendre du sucre, soutenant que cela ruinerait sa voix. Soit il ne planifiait pas de performance imminente, soit il voulait seulement lui plaire. Elle espérait que ce soit sa seconde théorie.

Il plaça une assiette remplie devant elle et s'attela à la préparation d'une tasse de thé noir pour lui, en ajoutant cette fois-ci un soupçon de citron. Leurs goûts ne pouvaient pas être plus différents. Au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à goûter au somptueux repas, elle fut surprise par le mouvement soudain de l'homme masqué qui s'agenouillait à côté d'elle.

Sorti de nulle part,Erik fit apparaitre la plus belle rose blanche que Christine n'ait jamais vu. Saisissant doucement la main de sa bien-aimée, il lui baisa les doigts plusieurs fois avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à un petit garçon offrant timidement un pissenlit fraîchement cueilli avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Mais le visage d'Erik était entièrement caché derrière un masque et elle ne pouvait voir que l'appréhension et la peur évidente de son rejet. Christine n'était pas cruelle. Sa posture était telle que si elle le repoussait, cela équivaudrait à donner des coups de pied à un chiot qui ne faisait que demander une caresse. Alors, elle prit la rose avec un calme « merci » et détourna les yeux de l'éclat inquiétant qui luisait dans les iris dorés du fantôme.

La jeune femme trouva tout à coup sa boisson fascinante.

«Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je te donne une rose blanche, Christine. Ta curiosité dépasse ordinairement les limites de ma patience. Aurait-elle glissée dans ton thé? »

De toute évidence, Erik attendait d'elle une réaction plus intéressée. Bien entendue, elle était intriguée, la plupart de ses cadeaux étant des roses rouges, mais elle avait en tête des questions plus importantes que celle concernant la couleur d'une fleur.

«Je...n'ai pas... »

Mais il continua comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. « Elle est blanche, Christine, parce que je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ma confiance en toi. Le blanc est pour l'innocence et la dignité. Et Erik souhaite que sa femme sache qu'elle est honorable. »

Christine garda son attention sur la tasse. Honorable en quoi? Pour être la femme d'un meurtrier? Voilà qui ne nécessite pas de grandes qualités. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi aux critères requis pour être considérée comme une vraie Dame. Raoul et elle prétendaient à travers leurs fiançailles qu'ils étaient sur un même piédestal. Mais Erik était une toute autre sorte d'homme et elle se mit à douter de sa valeur à elle. En dépit du fait qu'il méprise tout être vivant, il était certain qu'il était doté d'une intelligence hautement supérieure à la moyenne. Comment pouvait-elle être digne d'un homme si ingénieux?

«Je vous remercie, Erik, » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire tant sa gorge était nouée. Il l'ignora encore une fois.

« Erik sait que sa pauvre Christine a été malheureuse. Il n'a pas envie de lui prohiber les choses qu'elle aime. S'il te plait, mange, pour Erik. »

Comment pourrait-elle avaler quoi que ce soit alors que son esprit se sentait si abattu? Erik avait semblé assez joyeux ce matin, peut-être devrait-elle prendre le risque de poser une des questions la tourmentant ...

Les mains solidement croisées sur ses genoux, elle se redressa pour faire face à l'éventuelle colère du lunatique individu, retourné à son siège.

«Erik.»

Il abaissa la tasse qu'il avait pris en main et la regarda fixement, visiblement surpris par l'interpellation brusque de sa douce.

«Je me demandais si je pouvais... savoir ce que vous comptiez faire aujourd'hui. »

Une épouse a le droit d'accéder à ce genre de renseignement, non? Mais Christine n'avait jamais assisté à un véritable mariage et elle avait très peur de ce qu'il pourrait avoir prévus pour eux deux.

«Tu veux dire ce que nous comptions faire aujourd'hui, Christine. Je ne peux certainement pas me marier tout seul ! » gloussa-t-il plutôt fort.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se marier sans sa présence. Et son dernier vestige d'espoir fut anéanti. L'espoir qu'il aurait tout oublié, l'espoir d'une imbécile.

«J'ai trouvé un prêtre pour célébrer la cérémonie. La chapelle est juste en dehors de la ville, nous devrons partir juste après que tu ais fini ton repas. » Ses yeux brillèrent plus que d'habitude. « ...Et après que vous ayez mis votre robe de mariage, ma chère.»

« Maintenant, termine ton croissant, Christine. La femme d'Erik ne doit pas défaillir devant l'autel! »

-X-

Elle ne sut trop comment mais, quand suite aux insistances d'Erik,elle retourna dans sa chambre, la robe la plus magnifique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, était posée sur son lit. La jupe était ample, imposante et gracieuse à la fois. Les tulles légèrement décollées formaient une sorte d'aura qui, sans aucun doute, ferait paraitre pour un ange n'importe quelle gourgandine. Le corsage, fin pour compenser l'ampleur de la jupe, était méticuleusement décoré de petites perles scintillantes. Évidemment, le tout était d'un blanc lumineux. Elle pouvait se l'avouer à elle-même, c'était tout à fait le genre de robe qu'elle aurait voulu pour son mariage avec Raoul.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Chaque fois qu'elle recevait le moindre présent, le doux sourire qui menaçait d'éclater se perdait à la pensée que ce cadeau ne provenait pas de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ses cheveux soyeux étant encore humides, elle se planta devant le seul miroir de la maison pour discipliner ses boucles rebelles. Même si elle ne désirait pas se faire belle pour Erik, elle voulait quand même avoir bonne figure pour son propre mariage. La soprano trouvait également que les cheveux détachés lui donnaient un air trop enfantin. Plus tôt, elle imaginait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait attacher ses cheveux élégamment.

Une fois satisfaite de sa coiffure, elle repartit en direction de l'armoire pour se changer. Après avoir soigneusement plié sa tenue bleue dans le meuble, elle échangea son précédent corset avec un plus approprié à sa parure de mariée. Fait de dentelles à l'extérieur et du plus doux des flanelles à l'intérieur, c'était vraiment une œuvre de qualité. Pour terminer, Christine enfila la robe sur sa tête pour découvrir avec effarement que les minuscules boutons de nacre qui ornaient le dos étaient impossibles à fermer sans l'aide de quiconque.

Consternée, elle songea à un moyen de résoudre le problème et finit par se dire que, malgré la gentillesse de son fiancé ce matin, elle était furieusement tentée par l'envie de critiquer son choix, qu'elle jugeait irréfléchi. Ne voulant pas subir sa colère, elle renonça à l'idée.

Ce fut donc en larmes que la pauvre sortit de la pièce, s'attendant déjà à recevoir les moqueries d'Erik.

Mais ce fut une toute autre réaction qui l'accueillit quand elle le rencontra, son futur époux émit un halètement de surprise à la vue de sa douce, puis il réduit la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambés. Nerveuse face aux théories de ce qu'il allait dire, elle combla rapidement le silence pesant pour faire part des raisons de sa venue.

«Je ne pouvais pas atteindre les boutons toute seule, il n'y a personne pour m'aider et je pensais me mettre autre chose, mais je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère et ... »

Compréhensif, Erik la fit doucement virevolter, ses doigts sans gants touchant ses épaules nues et la positionna de façon à avoir accès à l'arrière de la robe. Son souffle, son toucher, sa présence même envoyaient des frissons désagréables dans le dos de Christine. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Parfait », murmura l'homme, si doucement que la jouvencelle ne savait pas si elle était sensée l'entendre. Il la fit se retourner face à lui et, timidement, il leva une main pour placer une mèche errante derrière son oreille puis il lui prit tendrement le poignet. «Viens ma Christine, je pense que les cloches de l'église sont en train sonner. »

Elle n'entendit rien de tel, mais toutefois elle le suivit docilement à travers la demeure. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, serra sa poigne et avec une expression horrifiée brillant à travers ses prunelles jaunes, il dit..

« Christine ne peut pas marcher comme ça dans les tunnels, elle va attraper froid ! » Puis, il s'enfuit quelque part et revint avec une cape assortie à la robe qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le corps frêle de sa chérie.

« Et voilà! Allons-y maintenant, Christine, nous ne voulons pas faire attendre le prêtre ! »

Et avec une agilité de ses doigts qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, il ouvrit le verrou de la porte et lui reprit le bras pour la guider.

Comme la brise glacée de l'hiver sur son visage lui avait manqué. Elle fut tout de même reconnaissante à son compagnon pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter un vêtement lanterne ne venait éclairer les tunnels, si bien que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée de la rue Scribe, Christine s'accrochait presque désespérément à Erik, de peur de se perdre. Peut-être était-ce la raison de cette absence de lumière...pour que personne ne trouve son chemin dans ce lugubre labyrinthe.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis des sombres couloirs, Christine fut pour le moins étourdie. Elle avait pris son petit déjeuner seulement quelques minutes auparavant, pourtant les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir. Dans sa surprise, elle avait lâché son voisin, mais il la rattrapa vite pour la tirer avec lui. Heureuse d'être simplement à l'extérieur, elle ignora la direction qu'ils prirent et se contenta de respirer l'air frais.

En regardant vaguement aux alentours, elle conclut qu'il devait être assez tard car il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Rapidement cependant, ils arrêtèrent leur marche pour monter dans un fiacre. L'homme masqué hissa sa dame sur le plancher avant de rentrer à son tour. Il donna un coup sec et fort au plafond puis, après une embardée, le mouvement régulier des roues circulant sur les pavés anima la voiture.

Erik avait fermé le rideau de la petite fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le monde extérieur. Christine se mordit la lèvre sévèrement, incertaine quant à demander si elle pouvait le rabattre. Il pourrait dire non et ce serait fini. Ou il pourrait dire oui, ce qui permettrait à la jeune femme de se délecter de chaque détail qui lui était offert avant de retourner dans sa prison. Ou bien encore, il était tout à fait envisageable qu'il se mette dans une rage folle et insensée comme il savait si bien le faire.

Elle se sentait véritablement perdue. Que penser de cet homme instable. Ce même homme qui pourtant avait boutonné sa robe avec le plus grand soin, qui avait amené des pâtisseries fraiches dans le milieu de la nuit, et qui avait pris une cape pour elle quand elle n'y avait pas pensé.

« Erik, Puis-je regarder dehors ? »

Son regard perçant ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il s'était assis sur la banquette. C'était presque comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne saute par la porte s'il n'était pas prudent. Il soupira. Un soupir exténué que ferait une mère agacée par une question puérile de son enfant.

« Si Christine le veut... »

Oh... Eh bien, c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Une vague de remords déferla sur elle car après tout, il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal à nouveau ... peut-être le pensait-il vraiment.

Elle glissa sur le bord de son siège et par courtoisie pour son fiancé, elle laissa la plupart de la cabine dans l'obscurité. On ne trouvait malheureusement dans cette partie de Paris que quelques épars lampadaires illuminés. Mais Christine ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de regarder défiler les arbres, profitant simplement de ce vent providentiel qui aérait son esprit tourmenté.

Après environ une heure, Erik attira son attention loin de la fenêtre. « Ce ne sera pas la dernière nuit que nous passerons à l'extérieur. » Il referma vivement les rideaux et reprit sa posture détendue face à Christine.

Cette dernière resta assise sereinement pendant environ quinze minutes avant que le carrosse ne s'arrête. Celui qu'elle avait un temps considéré comme son ange gardien lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à descendre, elle l'accepta avec hésitation et se prit hélas le pied dans sa jupe bouffante, ce qui l'entraina inexorablement à chuter. Cependant, elle ne toucha jamais le sol car Erik la retint par la taille avant de la poser à terre contre lui, tout en demandant au cocher de les attendre.

Fidèle à son statut de mariée rougissante, Christine resta maladroitement proche de son presque-mari durant le court trajet les menant à la chapelle qui scellerait leur destin.

La bâtisse était assez petite. La jeune fille ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais la paroisse ne devait pas accueillir plus de cinquante personnes vu le nombre limité de bancs. Un homme âgé apparut à l'entrée et sourit chaleureusement au couple.

« Vous devez être l'heureux couple! Je dois dire qu'il est assez inhabituel de célébrer un mariage à une telle heure, mais je connais également les excentricités de jeunes amoureux. »

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, Christine remarqua les yeux gris vitreux et le regard vide du prêtre qui était assurément aveugle.

«Monsieur, nous aimerions procéder le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons eu un long trajet et je ne voudrais pas épuiser mon épouse prématurément. »

Le prêtre eut un petit rire. « Oui, je comprends bien. » Le pourpre des joues de la mariée s'intensifia bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. « Très bien alors, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner à l'autel pour l'échange des vœux. »

Lorsqu'Erik lui tint le bras dans l'allée, elle sentit une pointe de tristesse en pensant à son père. Voilà, elle y était. Elle devait maintenant renoncer à tout espoir d'être la femme de son tendre Raoul. Le mariage était un sacrement sacré et éternel, elle avait déjà donné son consentement. Dieu voudrait d'elle qu'elle soit une bonne épouse pour Erik, n'est-ce pas ?

Le prêtre commença son sermon rappelant la gravité des vœux qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre, que cette union ne devait pas être faite en raison des convoitises de la chair, ni de quelconques obligations. Il ne pouvait pas voir les larmes jaillir des yeux de Christine, ni l'apparente panique de l'homme masqué qui craignait plus que tout qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Puis ce fut le temps des promesses

«Moi, Erik, » elle voulut pleurer à la pensée qu'il n'avait même pas de nom à lui donner... « promets de t'aimer, Christine Daaé, » mais elle, elle ne l'aimait pas ! « de te respecter et de te protéger, de vivre avec toi dans la vérité, de te demeurer attaché dans les bons et les mauvais jours, dans la prospérité et la détresse, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon la sainte ordonnance de Dieu, » il dissimula à peine son ricanement, «et je te donne ma foi. »

Et puis le prêtre se tourna vers elle, dont la gorge était douloureusement sèche et dont la vue était rendue floue par les larmes et l'incita à répéter à son tour les maudites phrases.

«Moi, Christine Daaé, promets de t'aimer, Erik », les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. « De te respecter et de t'obéir, de vivre avec toi dans la vérité, de te demeurer attachée dans les bons et les mauvais jours, dans la prospérité et la détresse, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de te rester fidèle.. » Elle s'étouffait avec les mots mais continua tout de même, «jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon la sainte ordonnance de Dieu » un sanglot lui échappa, « et je te donne ma foi. »

Puis Erik glissa une bague à son annulaire gauche, mais elle ne la regarda pas, son regard captivé par celui du terrible fantôme de l'opéra. « Avec cet anneau je t'épouse, avec mon corps je t'honore», Allait-il la toucher? « Et avec tous mes biens terrestres je te dote. » Elle était prête à lui donner toutes ses possessions pour qu'il la libère ! « Au nom du Père » Oh mon Dieu « et du Fils » s'il Vous plaît ne laissez pas faire cela... « Et du Saint-Esprit. Amen. »

« En conséquence de vos déclarations et de vos promesses, je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme aux yeux de Dieu et de tous.» Il tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Erik et termina par le traditionnel «Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Erik ignora la touche mal avisée que le vieux prêtre avait mis sur lui, et se pencha si près de son visage qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres roses. Puis doucement, si doucement, il appuya ses lèvres mortes sur celles de sa bien-aimée.

Et c'était fini.


End file.
